starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Overlord
The overlord is a zerg flyer that provides control for lesser minions. Overview Overlords were evolved from the Gargantis proximae, a species of giant space-faring and semi-intelligent creatures. Once assimilated they were used to help cerebrates control and coordinate their broods and scout using their enhanced senses. Advanced strains may carry other zerg within hollows in their hides.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Despite resembling the Portuguese man-o-war of Earth, they are fairly docile creatures that in addition to their leadership duties, tend to young larvae and transport other zerg across the depths of space by carrying them within their shelled bodies.Overlord. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-19 Overlords fly using helium-filled gas sacs combined with a weak telekinetic psi-ability for lift and motive power.Karune. 2007-12-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 24. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-14. They are protected by an exoskeleton, strong enough to resist a lightning strike.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Game Unit StarCraft The overlord is a versatile zerg flyer that provides control, detection and air transportation once upgraded. It is slower than other transport units even with Pneumatized Carapace. Abilities Upgrades Gallery File:Overlord SC1 Game1.gif|StarCraft I sprite File: Overlord SC1 Rend1.gif|Overlord stat profile File:U-Overlord.gif|StarCraft I profile StarCraft: Ghost Overlords make an appearance in StarCraft: Ghost. Some have been locked into tanks or subjected to cybernetic surgery. The latter are known as brain spectres. StarCraft II The overlord has made an appearance in StarCraft II. It functions in a manner similar to its StarCraft I predecessor (a flying control-producing unit).Medievaldragon. 2008-03-10, StarCraft II-Zerg Unveiled. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-03-10.Rise. 2008-03-10. Behold The Culmination Of Your History. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-10. They regained the ability to transport units as of December 2008.Karune. 2008-12-17. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 47. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-17. Overlords have lost their detection abilities.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. Overlords can evolve into overseers which act as detectors.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. The reason for the changes and the split between the overlord and overseer in terms of detection was that the zerg "were somewhat 'detectorific'" in StarCraft I.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 Abilities Upgrades Development Overlords used to have a slime ability, but that has been removed from the latest build. *'Slime' (also known as "Corrupt Minerals") **The overlord could drop a non-attacking slime creature, temporarily disabling resource nodes and xel'naga towers.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. The minerals can be covered as they're being harvested, enabling raids which slow down an enemy's economy. The creature must be killed before the minerals can be accessed.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier and Gunnar "Leord" Petzall. Zerg Q&A. INC Gamers. Accessed on 2008-20-03 This ability took some time to "cast" and had a small cooldown timer. Special Overlord Strains *Brain spectre *Mastermind Overlord *Yggdrasill Images File:Overlord SC1 Cncpt1.jpg|Early overlord concept File:Overlord SC-G Cncpt1.jpg|''StarCraft: Ghost'' concept art File:BrainSpectre SC-G Cncpt1.jpg|Brain spectre concept art File:Brain Spectre SCG Cncpt 2.jpg|StarCraft: Ghost brain spectre File:Overlord SC2 DevGame1.jpg|An overlord excreting creep File:Overlord SC2 Head1.jpg|''StarCraft II'' portrait References Category:StarCraft:_Ghost_Zerg_units